Banning
You think you were having so much fun on Ponychan. You thought you were invincible. After all, you've been getting away with the same stuff over and over, and yet, no one has bothered to take action against you. You are either fucking with the type of person who hits the report button on the drop of a hat, or maybe one of the more inconsistent mods just happened to walk in on you at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, there is no turning back. Know why? Cause you got a golden ticket. A ticket that says "take such and such days off this site." Now for christ's sake, go outside and go toss a ball or something! Ok that's it, no more ice cream for you! One year! Haha you're fucking banned! Banning is the main punishment given to people who misbehave on Ponychan, and when necessary, a defense from trolls, spammers, raiders, or people that hold potentially controversial opinions. Bans can be any length of time, from one second to FOREVER. Most bans come with an attached message saying (USER WAS TRAPPED IN THE MOON FOR 1000 YEARS FOR THIS POST), which is a reference to Princess Celestia's punishment for Luna's uprising against her in the show. However, sometimes the mods decide to be funny and leave different ban messages instead. For example, a user was once banned for posting "HAHAHA YOURE FUCKING STUPID" in a support thread. Said user's ban message was (HAHAHA YOU'RE FUCKING BANNED). 'Wielding the Banhammer' The banhammer is a powerful tool and weapon that can only be trusted upon champions. Its to ban people who try to stir up unwarranted, unnecessary drama of which is not influenced by opinion nor complaints. Any mods who do condone their moderation to banning by honest complaints is proven incompetent and should be fired. Public bans that don't involve ban evasion are very rare these days, because most mods have come to the conclusion that if it isn't their business, it doesn't have to be anyone else's business. Most posts that resort to a ban often come upon deletion. Users are not banned for hating. Users do their best to negotiate with each other until they come upon agreement with any conflict or drama, then they call it a day, whether they still disagree with each other or not. However, if it turns out that one is blatantly making no sense and resorts to flaming when asked upon explanation, then it is clear that they're really just shitting up the board, and are often taken upon hands of moderation. Usually when a troll makes a thread that involves unnecessary drama, a mod will simply take their thread and move it to one of the outcast boards without banning anyone. This is a good way to enforce moderation without taking it as far as to ban someone. When a thread is derailed by trolling, the thread is moved to /downhiillfast/. When a thread involves any outside trolling, such as "I want to cum inside Rainbow Dash," the thread is moved to /entertainyourself/. Then there are a few more outcast boards that follow the same logic. 'Lighthearted bans' On the less serious side of Ponychan's Team, mods have also been known to make lighthearted bans in the name of fun. These "bans" are usually only a second long and come with funny ban messages. The most epic of lulz-bannings occurred in a particularly epic /oat/ thread that got archived. While you could formerly request that the mods ban you if you feel you need to take a break, this lead to a number of problems and just increased workload for the staff, and requests are no longer taken as a result. Posting the images provided below anywhere on the site will give you an autoban of the listed length. 'Permabans' It is often unlikely that a mod would have to permaban a regular of the ponychan community. The only time they would take it to such an extent is if they spam the site with gore or porn, or by ban evading. And even then, they will give people another chance if they really feel that member has changed his attitude. MLPchan MLPchan's bans, ban system and punishments for rule infractions are similar in style and function to most imageboards ala 4chan, 7chan and so on. While bans are rarer due to the different rules and environment, and that most infractions result in post or file deletions or verbal warning, when a ban is administered, the banned party will be met with a ban screen appearing like the one shown on the right. '/moon/' One difference of note for MLPchan's ban system is that by default, a ban bars the punished party from posting on all boards except ''for the /moon/ board. While this adds a particular humorous bit of truth to the ban-tag "(USER WAS SENT TO THE MOON FOR 1,000 YEARS FOR THIS POST"), it also serves a purpose. The banned party is still able to post on /moon/, and is linked to the board in their ban screen. They may use /moon/ to discuss their ban (if they don't wish to contact the staff through email or messenger, in order to maintain anonymity), to continue a conversation they were having, or just to vent. Of course, the banned party continues to break site rules on /moon/, they will also be banned from there as well. Efchan Bans on Efchan are usually a rare sight, save for spambots, raids or adbots. The staff prefers to employ thread locks, bumplocks or simply redirecting attention away from the unwanted posting through the use of embeds and creation of new threads to deflect the attention. When bans are employed, the system utilized is the basic imageboard ban system most would be familiar with through experience on sites like 4chan. Gallery Jokebans.png|That's not what I had in mind. Banned from Ponychan Cropped.png|I don't even know what else I did. Ponychan Ban 1 13 2012 Cropped.png Banception Cropped.png|Banception DAFUQ Permaban.png|It's so nice to be back. 136168461603.png|Three days is a little harsh, but okay. reasonableban.jpg|Embarrassing. 133781612671.jpg 1360262241265.jpg Banning Images Gallery Posting any of these images on Ponychan will cause you to get an unappealable ban for the time period stated on the image. Images are marked as bannable by hash, so changing or re-encoding the file will scrape off the bannable hash. Ponychan ban.jpg Onedayban.jpg Oneweekban.jpg Onemonthban.jpg 'New Ban Pages''' Following the 2nd Theme Contest, Moderator !!SweetieBelle created a thread asking the CSS writers to rewrite the ban pages from scratch, presenting three mock-ups of the pages. On March 2013, the ban pages were for the first time since early 2011, completely rewritten. New ban pages come in three varieties, which include Mod PM's, warnings, then bans. The pages are still considered beta, but are still used regardless. 136192217189.png|Mod Message 136192218714.png|Warning Message 136192220423.png|Ban Message External Links #New Ban page Thread - Hopefully won't be trimmed.